


Love Me Some Hair.

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, Jealous Dean, M/M, Tag to the 'Jealousy Is A Green-Eyed Winchester' universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: This is a little time stamp in the "Jealousy Is A Green-eyed Winchester ' universe.Dean loves all of Sam, including his hair!





	Love Me Some Hair.

Dean cast a critical eye over his brother's bed-hair, tousled strands jutting out like a chestnut halo around his head.

“Frisky night, huh!”  
Dean's eyes were twinkling as he took a careful sip of his scalding coffee.

Sam fixed him with an ironic glare, his fingers carding the rebellious locks into some semblance of normal.  
“Yeah. Someone's adopted my hair as his latest fetish," he huffed.

“Dude. I'm all ears!” Dean grinned.

 

A second huff was added to the former as Sam pulled out a chair and collapsed onto it.  
“Well. There's this guy who likes to bury his face in my hair while he's fisting my cock. Seems to think there's some sort of connection between the two.”

 

“Wow, dude sounds weird all right. My advice-toss the fucker out! Anyone who wants to to pussy around with that messy mop of yours has gotta have a screw loose.”  
Dean made a circular motion with his finger to emphasise his point.

 

“Maybe,“ Sam agreed. “He's uber-possessive too. All over me, hands on, as soon as he sets eyes on me.”

 

“What? You mean like this?”  
Getting up, Dean circled the table. He rested his chin on Sam's hair while his hands began tugging at his little brother's shirt, rucking it up in messy ruffles to get at the naked flesh beneath, his fingers flicking at his brother's nipples before sliding down to his groin.

“Uhm. You impersonate him really well, Dean. Gotta say you got it down pat.”

 

Dean snorted.  
”The day you let anyone else touch you like this, little brother, better let them know beforehand that you come with a big neon “DANGER” warning, 'cos whoever tries will find themselves seriously fucked up.”

“You wouldn't,“ Sam protested.

“Oh, but I would, “ Dean declared emphatically. “It's all I can do to keep my fists at my side when anyone even looks at you, never mind lays a finger on you.”

“You're fucking crazy, Dean,“ Sam sighed, leaning back into his brother. “But I'm just as crazy for letting you get away with it.”

 

“Crazy is as crazy does, princess,” Dean recited, before burying his face in Sam's hair and breathing in the scent of his one true love.

The end


End file.
